Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device, a light emitting device package including the device, and a lighting apparatus including the package.
Discussion of the Related Art
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices that convert electricity into light using characteristics of compound semiconductors so as to enable transmission/reception of signals, or that are used as a light source.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors are in the spotlight as core materials of light emitting devices such as, for example, LEDs or Laser Diodes (LDs) due to physical and chemical characteristics thereof.
The LEDs do not include environmentally harmful materials such as mercury (Hg) that are used in conventional lighting appliances such as, for example, fluorescent lamps and incandescent bulbs, and thus are very eco-friendly, and have several advantages such as, for example, long lifespan and low power consumption. As such, conventional light sources are being rapidly replaced with LEDs.
In case of a conventional light emitting device package having a flip chip bonding structure, a distributed Bragg reflector (DBR) is used to reflect light emitted from the active layer. At this time, various problems may arise due to the use of the DBR.